


A Different Kind of Study Date

by KittehSenpai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gets a little Soft at the end bcus I can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehSenpai/pseuds/KittehSenpai
Summary: Asmodeus is more than a little frustrated that he's had trouble seducing his current object of affection. But he's learned her weakness and has made a plan to exploit it under the guise of a study date!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	A Different Kind of Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy wrote this with my go-to girl for Obey Me! which is Melli. Used her in a previous smut but reading that one isn't necessary for this, it's only mentioned briefly

The nerve, the sheer nerve. It was the first time in a very long time if ever that Asmodeus felt he was jumping through hoops to seduce someone. The fact that it was just some human added insult to injury each time he failed. The fact that even that idiot Mammon had started poking fun at him made it worse. Especially because as the Avatar of Lust, he was incredibly certain that even that money-grubbing, empty-headed simpleton had accomplished what he’d been scrambling for weeks to do. 

Nothing seemed to work. He’d shower Melli in compliments, she’d just smile and brush them off. He tried giving her gifts and she’d either thank him for them but offer them to someone else later or flat-out refuse them. The only efforts she didn’t seem to spurn were when he cuddled up to her or held her hand. Small, physical affections seemed to sway her. But not enough. Any time he tried to push it even further, the little human came up with some excuse about needing to go study or apparently Lucifer had mentioned needing to talk to her. 

Asmodeus was losing his goddamn mind. It was one thing to be rejected, it was another to continuously be rejected and practically ignored. Especially when his object of desire had already had relations with an idiot and a glutton of all people. Yet she continued to refuse a perfect specimen like himself? The very Avatar of Lust itself? More drastic measures had to be taken. 

And so he’d set up a study date. In his bedroom. And with that shining innocence that prevailed, Melli agreed and eagerly showed up at his door. And in her casual wear no less, having already changed out of her RAD uniform for the day. If not for the innocent sparkle in her eyes, he would have assumed it was all a clever ploy to turn the tables and finally seduce him. But no, Melli was just that naïve... 

“Awww, you look so cute! Did you get all dressed up just for me?” He grinned, gesturing for her to enter. 

“Oh, uh, thanks! The uniform just feels so stuffy to wear outside of class, I can’t focus at all if I wear it.” She smiled back, radiant, as she stepped around him and into the room. It gave Asmo an opportunity to appreciate the way she moved, an almost dancer-like fluidity. Plopping herself down on his bed, she started opening up notebooks and textbooks, leafing through pages. Completely unaware of the way he drank in the sight of her. Especially as she leaned forward, the low cut of her shirt blessing him with a perfect view. 

But he wasn’t some horny teenager! He didn’t let it faze him! He only smirked briefly before closing the door and following her over to the bed. 

“You seemed to be struggling with History of the Devildom this week. Every time you left it you were sighing quite heavily. Stress is so bad for your skin. And your hair.” He clicked his tongue as he reached out, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Melli’s ear that had not made it into the confines of what looked like a hasty ponytail. 

“You’re not wrong. It’s just all so foreign to me! And the teacher is the worst. I don’t know why he expects me to know so much already that he hasn’t even covered in class. I’m not Solomon or the angels who are at least somewhat already acquainted with this stuff.” Melli whined, looking to Asmodeus with a pout. It was followed by a look of suspicion as the demon carefully tugged her hair free of the ponytail. 

“Well, why don’t you study and ask me any questions on things that confuse you? And while you do that, I’ll help your poor neglected and abused hair.” He ran his hands through the wavy dark brown locks, as though to emphasize where he’d keep his hands busy. 

There was silence for a moment. Silence where Melli seemed to consider it, despite the way she’d already relaxed into his touch, her expression betraying that she enjoyed the feel of him toying with her hair. Finally she relented, nodding. Asmo let out a small sound of delight, fetching a comb and some strange products that she dared not ask about. 

While she studied, he worked his magic. Both on her hair and on her. The more he played with it, the more he felt her let down her guard, the more her expression became one of bliss. It didn’t take long for her questions to peter off, for her to have gone several minutes without turning a single page. As he ran his fingers through, noting how simply having her hair played with seemed to have a euphoric effect of Melli, he couldn’t help but wonder if she was also the type who liked her hair pulled. What it would be like to coil it in his hand and just tug as he pounded into her. If she’d cry as sweetly as he thought she might... 

“A-Asmo-” 

Yes, like that but maybe a little more breathless... 

“Asmo, that hurts-” 

He was forced from his daydream, realizing that he had actually indeed... Wound her hair in his hand and begun pulling. What a pathetic mistake to make... 

“Ahhhn~ Sorry Melli, spaced out there for a moment. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He released her hair, leaning in and resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“It was fine, just caught me off guard is all and made it difficult to read my notes...” 

So that was it? Just made her reading difficult? Didn’t stir up anything? Asmo was almost disappointed, almost irritated. Until he noticed the way her skin was flushed pink and she couldn’t meet his gaze. It wasn’t like she was avoiding the risk of his seduction working on her, she’d already proven several times that his powers even amplified had no effect. 

“Oh? Well then I’m glad. I’d hate to hurt a cutie like you!” He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her close and nuzzling his cheek to hers momentarily. She seemed barely fazed by it, just smiling at him softly. Until he started pulling away. Only to run his tongue along the shell of her ear. 

The way she shivered, letting out the tiniest moan as he caught the lobe of her ear in his teeth, nibbling and suckling at it. Now that was a new reaction to his efforts! He shifted, the arms once holding her captive relaxing so that his hands may roam. Each found its place to cup her breasts, giving a small, teasing squeeze. Not the most satisfying, given she was still fully clothed and clearly wearing a bra but the way it made her catch her breath slightly was intoxicating. Finally, finally this was progress, considering she made no effort to fumble for excuses, made no move to scramble away.

Meanwhile his lips had carved a path down her neck. One hand moved to instead brush aside her hair, allowing him to continue kissing down her back unobstructed. At least, until he met the neckline of her top. Both hands moved in tandem, ghosting over her shoulders and brushing down her arms. Again she shivered under his touch, anticipation blooming and want beginning to cloud those usually innocent chocolate eyes of hers. His hands ghosted their way back up her arms and up her neck, gently raking through her hair and drawing another delicious little moan from her lips. Her study materials fell to the floor, not that she seemed to notice or care much in that moment. 

It was almost ridiculous, realizing this weakness after two weeks of practically throwing himself at her and trying method after method. Especially when it was so basic, so easy. The pleasure she derived from the smallest tender gestures... He should have noticed sooner. 

“Asmo...” She spoke his name so softly he almost could have missed it. 

He had to fight the urge to grin triumphantly as he shifted behind her, pulling her further back on the bed, nestled between his legs. For all the heat blooming in her gaze, there was no denying the nervousness there too as she looked at him. His arms caged her once more, his lips tenderly kissing at the base of her neck. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you, Melli. Just let me take control.” Honeyed words, but the perfect ones to subdue her nerves as she relaxed and allowed his hands to continue roaming her body. Nothing too much too quick, simply exploring, finally getting a taste for how she felt. Especially considering for the first time he finally had her fully relaxed in his presence. 

He kissed along her shoulder and neck as he worked, only nipping after awhile just to feel the way that it made her startle and squirm for a moment. He chuckled, kissing to soothe where he’d nipped. Meanwhile, his hands had freed her shirt from the waistband of her skirt, easing it up and up and taking his time to appreciate the curve of her waist as he did so. Melli offered minimal protest but also minimal help as he pulled the article over her head, letting it fall off the side of the bed. 

“Are you suuure you didn’t dress up for me?” he purred as he noted the deep purple lace bra. It was a sexier number than he’d pegged her to wear, that was for sure. 

“No! I mean, yes! I mean... It wasn’t for you...” It only took seconds for it to turn Melli into a flustered mess, face going from pink to red with surprising speed. But that wasn’t what caught Asmodeus’ attention. 

“Not for me? So who was it for then?” He kept his tone cool, albeit his expression had gone almost icy. He wasn’t usually one for jealousy, that was Levi’s thing after all. But the frustration had built up enough that the thought of one of his brothers having her attention like that... 

“It doesn’t matter, does it? You already know so-” She was stammering, struggling to avoid answering. He cut her off. 

“Which of my brothers were you planning to fuck?” He whispered in her ear, hot breath and the directness of his question making her shiver. 

“B-Beel...” she finally answered, trembling a little. 

Some part of Asmodeus was thankful. Thankful that at least it wasn’t Mammon. At least it wasn’t a shut-in otaku like Levi. He couldn’t really blame her for wanting to fuck Beel. His hands continued their previous adventure of feeling her up, albeit this time delving to the plush expanse of her thighs. 

“Fair enough. He lacks tact but I’m pretty sure he’s skilled with that tongue... Probably loves nothing more than to bury himself here-” he slipped a hand beneath her skirt, finger running deliberately up her center over her panties, “-and doesn’t stop until you’re so overcome with pleasure you beg him to stop with tears in your eyes. Hm?” And again he nipped at her ear, enjoying the way she jumped and whined softly. And yet, she nodded at his words. 

“He’s gentle... And really seems to enjoy it which makes me feel even better...” To think now she was just offering this up now. Had he already broken her? Well, from the way her temperature had risen and she squirmed under his touch, he’d definitely gotten her worked up to hot and bothered. 

“Hmmm? But I really like this too, so shouldn’t that also make you feel good?” 

And to his surprise, she nodded once more, reaching a hand back to card through his hair. 

“And I just... Wanna help you. You seemed really frustrated about something lately. Yet you were willing to help me study... I’m probably not the best person to help, but if doing something you enjoy will help you...” She trailed off, looking away and biting her lip. 

It broke Asmo for a moment, making him pause. She wasn’t just naïve or innocent... She had to be the definition of oblivious! Or stupid! To still not have put two and two together... Internally he sighed, wondering how such a foolish human had caught him under her thumb. 

Instead of remarking on her lack of awareness, Asmo nodded. Leaning to unclasp her bra with his teeth, he also hooked his fingers on the waistband of her skirt. In seconds she was divested of her remaining clothing and at the mercy of his touch. His hands parted her legs, running along her inner thighs and teasing her as he refused her core any attention. Until she whimpered, her own hands moving to compensate for the lack of touch he was providing. 

“Why don’t you show me how you play with yourself? Don’t be shy. You’re too cute, all worked up like this.” He purred in her ear, hands running up her sides and once more cupping her breasts. This time, he was fully able to appreciate them as he ran his fingers along her nipples, pinching the swollen buds and reveling in the sharp little moan it elicited. 

Melli bit her lip, glancing at him and seeming to weigh her options. Until she nodded, playing with herself as she leaned back against him. She was so wet already, the sounds so lewd... And her little pants and moans were so cute... The way her face flushed, her gaze heavy and unable to meet his. Asmo grinned, brushing a kiss against her neck. A kiss that turned into him biting and suckling at the sensitive skin there. Her ministrations stopped as she whined desperately, more so as he ran his tongue across the tender flesh. 

“You’re too cute, Melli. And your body is so honest.” One hand released her breast, trailing along her abdomen with deliberation before reaching her own hands. He took one, lifting it to his lips as he leaned forward. His tongue peeked out, giving her fingers slick with her own essence a taste. And then he took those fingers into his mouth, licking them clean and sucking at them. Between the sound and sensation of it, Melli looked to get even more flustered as she turned her head away albeit not without letting out a small little noise that he could only describe as a mewl. 

“Mmm, and sweet too. You’ve been eating a lot of fruit lately, haven’t you?” He released her hand, his own fingers moving back down to her still-dripping cunt. So wet... And this was without him using his powers at all! The mere thought of how responsive she’d be if his powers worked... 

“A-Asmo! Right there is-” she moaned, arching a little under his touch as he skillfully and easily slid in two fingers. It only took a moment, curling them and he’d found that perfect spot that could make her head spin with pleasure. Her hands clenched at the bedsheets beneath them, grounding her. Her cries were a symphony to his ears, especially after all the trouble he’d gone through to hear them. With a grin though, he removed his fingers. The resulting whimper of frustration from the loss of stimulation made edging her incredibly tempting. That is, edging her continuously until she broke, needing and wanting nothing more than for him to grant her release. 

But Asmo wasn’t cruel, not yet. He just couldn’t reward her just yet now that he knew she was in the palm of his hand. 

“Since you’re willing to help me, would you care to return the pleasure?” he whispered in her ear, rolling his hips just enough to meet her rear. The sensation of his hardened member, even through the clothes he still wore seemed to be enough of a clue. 

Compliant, Melli nodded. Righting herself to face him, she ran her eyes along his body. His still very clothed body in contrast with her own naked form. Asmo would be a liar if he said he wasn’t surprised when the shy little minx leaned in to capture his lips with her own, her hands pushing back his jacket and working to undo the buttons of his shirt. Not to mention how easily she parted her lips, granting his tongue access and allowing him to explore her, to dance with her tongue. Until she’d slid his shirt off his chest and shoulders, pulling away so that she could scoot back and focus on more important matters. She fumbled a bit with his belt for a moment, managing to get it undone and proceeding to make relatively quick work of removing his pants and underwear. 

The heated look in her eyes as she appraised him was intoxicating. The way she took no prompting in setting to work, wrapping her lips around the head as her hand pumped along his length. The hunger that radiated from her as she sucked on him and ran her tongue along his length. The enthusiasm in which she tried to see just how much of him she could take. And from the progress she made even in from the start, Asmo was certain she was used to... Something bigger. Not that he was jealous. Not when he had her dripping and at his mercy and he’d barely had to try. 

He ran a hand through her hair, softly cooing praises that seemed to only improve her enthusiasm. His fingers coiled the dark brown tresses into his hand, fisting them at the back of her head as he encouraged her to take more and more. And like a good little kitten, she didn’t hesitate to comply, even when he could feel her gag reflex start to kick in just a little. He even felt her moan a little around his cock, the sensation almost too much. No, it was too much. He could hardly help himself as he thrust into her mouth a little, hearing her choke on the sudden intrusion. 

“Be a good girl. You’ve already done so good. You’re amazing, Melli.” He cooed, continuing to fuck her mouth until he knew he was getting close. Too close... And on some little human’s mouth of all things. He pulled her hair, pulling her off. Closing his eyes, he savored the sound of her panting desperately to catch her breath. Opening them, he released her hair, moving to cup her cheek and run his thumb across those still-parted lips of hers. She looked dazed and more than a little disheveled. But those eyes... Those eyes still practically radiated desire. 

Smirking, he took her hand, guiding her back up to claim her lips albeit briefly. He leaned back, looking up at her, as he debated just how he wanted to take her. He’d thought about it plenty, although never really settled on a particular way. Until now, watching the way her chest heaved as she still struggled to catch her breath, to regain composure. His hands found her thighs, guiding them up and up, positioning her core right over his dick. 

“You seem tired, you should take a seat,” he purred, enjoying the way her face turned beet red. 

Biting her lip she reached down, guiding him inside as she lowered herself further and further, letting out a little gasp as he brushed against that perfect spot he’d discovered earlier. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, she stilled, breathing heavily and adjusting. He wasn’t as big as Beel, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t bigger than she likely expected. 

“That’s a very good girl, Melli. And good girls get treats, don’t they.” One hand ran up her thigh and her side, stroking the curve of her waist with admiration before sliding back down and reaching to squeeze at her ass. At the same time, he rolled his hips, the smallest of motions and yet it sent her keeling as she struggled to stay upright. Another of those delicious little mewls tumbled from her as she splayed her hands on his chest and sought some support. He rewarded her by beginning to thrust in full, pace initially slow but quickly picking up to something that probably would have been punishing if she weren’t already so aroused and desperate, so slick and ready for him. 

It didn’t take long for her to spasm around him, her arms giving out as she fell against him, gasping his name. He almost didn’t even notice his own release creeping up on him. He would have pulled out, given how accommodating she’d already been. And yet, those thighs of hers still clenched around him, practically begging for him to proceed as she felt him twitching and heard the way he caught his breath. 

“It’s fine... Asmo please... I wanna feel you...” She whimpered against his chest. And who was he to disappoint a lady? Without guilt, he buried himself inside of her, letting release wash over him as he filled her. The thready little whine of hers that followed was pure music. 

They lay there for a minute, both panting and catching their breath. He ran his hands along her back, tracing little invisible patterns there that had her shivering and snuggling closer into him. Until his hands reached her lower back, trailing further down to her ass. He gave the plush cheeks a squeeze, chuckling some at the little gasp she let out. His hand ventured back to her core, still slick not only with his release but with her own essence. Slicking his fingers with it, his fingers moved to find the tight ring of muscle that had her jolting just a little. 

“Asmo- What are you doing?” Her voice and expression were both panicked, so cutely. He laughed softly, leaning to brush a kiss against her forehead. 

“Experimenting. Don’t tell me you’ve never at least tested how it feels?” 

From the way her gaze shifted and she chewed on her lower lip, he reasoned that she was embarrassed to admit it. How innocent and cute. She certainly didn’t stop him as he massaged her ass, taking his time easing a single finger inside. The way her breath hitched, sounds catching in her throat... It was euphoric. He continued to slowly relax her, easing in another finger and spreading her. 

“Mmmm- feels weird Asmo...” She nuzzled her face into his chest, hiding. 

“Do you want me to stop then?” He inquired, albeit a little disappointed at the prospect. Every ounce of him wanted to enact his earlier fantasy, the one that had really sent him over the edge. 

But Melli didn’t reply, only breathed hot and heavy against his chest. Until finally she shook her head. Finally, she raised her head and met his gaze. 

“I... I’m curious... And I wanna know how it feels,” she admitted. 

It was Asmo’s turn to catch his breath. She looked so radiant and lewd as she met his eyes with her own lust-filled ones. He leaned to kiss her, only momentarily before he slid out from under her. He rummaged through his nightstand, coming up with a bottle of lube. 

Popping it open, he spread some on his fingers as he positioned himself behind her. Once again, he worked to relax her and coat her entrance. And then he adjusted her posture, spreading her legs a bit more and running a hand almost lovingly over one of her asscheeks. 

“You’re too cute and too nice for your own good, Melli.” He spoke softly, affectionately as he coated his cock with the lube. Slowly, slowly he began to enter her, pushing in little by little and allowing her to adjust. It was difficult, with the way her back arched and she let out a little whine that definitely wasn’t from pain. Difficult to maintain composure and not push too far too fast. 

He panted as his hips came flush with her ass, filling her up. Her own breathing was heavy, but even so it only took a moment before she rocked slightly against him, silently pleading. And who was he to say no? Grinning, he pulled out slightly and thrust back in, repeating the motion and building up a steady rhythm before pulling out more and more before each thrust. And each one earned one of those delicious mewls. Was this what insanity felt like? He’d do anything to continue hearing that perfect sound. His thrusts became faster, rougher. His hand reached out, catching her hair and winding it in his grasp. And like he’d wanted to from the beginning, he gave it a strong pull as he pounded her ass. The only way to describe the curve of her back and the way she gasped out his name was... Decadent. Better than he’d imagined. He let out a grunt, feeling that pleasure coiling tight in his stomach, the euphoria threatening to crest. Everything he’d wanted... He couldn’t help it as he buried himself inside her one last time, filling her and murmuring praises to her for what a good girl she’d been. Praises about how she’d been so helpful and perfectly wonderful. 

Exhausted, she turned over, smiling up at him with a look too pure after all they’d just done. She reached out, pulling him to snuggle against her breast. 

“I love you Asmo... And I’m happy to help you.” 

He couldn’t help but smile, practically beaming as he nuzzled into her. 

“I’ll be counting on you for your help a lot.” But he spoke too softly, words muffled by her own flesh too much for her to hear.


End file.
